Power lawn mowers typically incorporate one or more controls for controlling various operating systems on the lawn mower. Among these controls are the engine speed control, engine on/off control, engine choke control, mower propulsion control, and a blade brake control. These controls control the various operating systems on the mower such as the throttle valve, ignition system, choke valve, mower propulsion system and the blade brake. This invention centers on the propulsion and blade brake controls. Specifically, this invention centers on bail pivot stops which limit the pivoting motion of propulsion and blade brake control bails. This invention also centers on the means for connecting control cables to the pivoting control bails.
Lawn mower propulsion controls are utilized on lawn mowers that are "self-propelled." "Self-propelled" mowers incorporate a power transmission system which transmits power from the engine to the mower wheels to propel the mower. The propulsion control is typically located on the handlebar assembly of the lawn mower for ease of operator access. The propulsion control allows the operator to start or stop the transmission of power from the engine to the wheels. Some propulsion controls also allow the operator to choose a propulsion speed by changing gear ratios within the power transmission system. Furthermore, the operator can usually change the propulsion speed of the mower by varying the engine speed control which is also typically mounted on the handlebar assembly.
Typically, the propulsion control is a generally U-shaped bail that is pivotally connected to the handlebar assembly. The propulsion control bail is usually connected to the mower propulsion transmission by a cable or rod. The transmission and the bail are typically biased to a disengaged position. The bail typically incorporates some kind of stop which limits its pivotal movement resulting from the biasing force. The bail also typically incorporates a means for connecting the cable or rod to the bail so that the cable or rod moves with the bail as it pivots and, thus, transmits motion to the propulsion transmission engagement system.
Blade brake controls are widely used on walk behind power lawn mowers. Blade brakes are designed to stop the cutting blade's rotation within a few seconds after the operator releases the blade brake control, which is typically located on the mower handlebar assembly. One type of blade brake system incorporates a clutch between the engine and the blade wherein the clutch includes a brake that stops the rotation of the blade when the clutch disconnects the blade from the engine. This blade brake system is known as a blade brake control (BBC). Another type of blade brake system incorporates a brake on the engine flywheel that stops the engine and the blade, the blade being bolted directly to the engine crankshaft in this type of system. This system is known as a "zone" type blade brake. In both the BBC and zone systems, the operator typically stops the rotating blade by releasing a control bail which is connected to the BBC or zone brake by a cable or rod. The control bail is typically pivotally connected to the handle. The BBC and zone systems are biased to the braking mode and, as a result, the control bails are biased to the disengaged positions. The control bails typically incorporate stops that limit the movement of the bails to the biased "disengaged" position. The control bails also typically incorporate means for connecting the cable or rod to the bail.
One prior art control bail pivot stop is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,848 issued to Wistrom on Feb. 14, 1984. In Wistrom, the blade brake clutch (BBC) is controlled by the control bail 20. The BBC is biased to a disengaged position by spring 3. Control bail 20 is also biased to the far forward position as shown in FIG. 1 of Wistrom by the spring 3 and cable 14. Bracket 30 acts as a stop that limits the forward pivoting motion of bail 20. Cable 14 is connected to bail 20 by a hook like terminal end of cable 14 which hooks into a hole located in a swaged portion of bail 20. Bracket 30 is fastened to handlebar 16a by bolts 33.
Another prior art control bail pivot stop is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,273 issued to Braun et al on Feb. 18, 1992. In Braun, pivoting control bail 20 is connected to a blade brake, a clutch, or an ignition shut-off (none shown). The pivoting control bail 20 is biased to a disengaged position, where the bail is down and away from the handle, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 of Braun. Stop tab 23, which is attached to the handlebar 16, limits the downward pivoting motion of control bail 20. Braun does not disclose how bale 20 is connected to the blade brake, the clutch, or the ignition shut-off. The stop tab 23 appears to be welded to the handlebar 16.
Another prior art control bail pivot stop is disclosed in the Wescon MZR Control Cable information sheet, form number B5-4, dated August 1987. In this prior art system, the pivoting control bail pivot stop is a formed sheet metal piece that is attached to the pivoting control bail. The cable connecting the pivoting control bail to the mower operating system, presumably a blade brake or a mower propulsion system, is connected to the pivoting control bail by a hook like terminal in the cable that hooks into a hole located in a swaged portion of the pivoting control bail.
Another prior art control bail pivot stop is disclosed in the Lawn-Boy L21ZSM Owner's Manual, part number 614405, copyright 1991 to Lawn-Boy Inc. The Lawn-Boy self propelled control bail as shown on page 8, FIGS. 28 and 29, and on page 26, is pivotally connected to the mower handlebar and is also connected to the lawn mower transmission by a cable. The propulsion system and the propulsion control bail are biased to a disengaged position where the operator grip portion of the propulsion control bail has rotated away from the handlebar assembly, as shown in FIG. 29. The propulsion control bail incorporates an integral formed portion that acts as a pivot stop when the integral formed portion engages the mower handlebar assembly as the operator grip portion of the propulsion control bail rotates down and away from the handlebar assembly. The cable connecting the propulsion control bail and the mower transmission connects to the control bail on a formed hook that is welded to the propulsion control bail as shown on page 26.
The LBL21ZSM owner's manual also discloses another prior art control bail pivot stop. The Lawn-Boy mower depicted in this manual includes a zone brake pivoting control bail, as shown on pages 8 and 9, FIGS. 25, 26, 28, 29 and 30, and on page 26, of the manual. The zone brake pivoting control bail is pivotally connected to the mower handlebar and is also connected, by a cable, to the mower's zone brake which is mounted adjacent to the mower engine flywheel braking surface. The mower zone brake and the zone brake pivoting control bail are biased to a braked position where the control bail is pivoted to its forward most position as shown on page 9, FIG. 30. The zone brake control bail engages a ridge in the throttle case in its forward position. The throttle case ridge acts as a stop for the forward pivoting motion of the zone brake pivoting control bail, which pivots about an axis that runs through the throttle case. The cable connecting the zone brake and the zone brake pivoting control bail incorporates an eyelet type terminal that connects to the control bail at a hook that is formed integral with the control bail as shown on page 26.
The present invention offers an alternate bail pivot stop means and cable anchoring system. In particular, a preferred pivoting control bail pivot stop and cable anchor system according to the present invention incorporates a lawn mower with a handle, a pivoting control bail pivotally connected to the handle, a mower operating system, a member, and means for mounting the member on the pivoting control bail wherein the member is mounted on the pivoting control bail by the mounting means and wherein the member is operatively connected to the mower operating system and wherein the member limits the pivoting motion of the pivoting control bail when the member engages the handle.